


關於約定

by Yamanojin



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanojin/pseuds/Yamanojin
Summary: *OOC*男役性轉在某個風和日麗的早晨，關於昨晚約定的討論
Kudos: 1





	關於約定

望海風斗走出浴室的瞬間，就看到了這個畫面。

  
瀬戸和也裸露、精實的上身在早晨的陽光下閃閃發光。仔細觀察，他的肩膀和胸膛上都有星星點點的紅色痕跡。看到這裡，留下痕跡的人不爭氣地臉紅了。

  
望海風斗拍了拍臉，捂著胸口讓自己冷靜下來。走回床邊，坐在床沿，「吶，あきら」伸手推了推還在酣睡的人————沒有反應。

  
“爬不起來的人應該是我啊啊啊！你個混蛋！”望海風斗下意識地摸了摸自己的腰。

  
想到這裡，彷彿又聽到昨晚他在自己耳邊的喘息。規律的、斷斷續續的、越來越急促的，每個階段的喘息，還有最後達頂的呻吟。

  
“啊！好害羞”望海風斗伸手扇了扇臉。

  
視線重新回到瀬戸和也身上，看到他身上一點一點的紅，忍不住起身去拿了藥膏。雙手洗淨後，食指挖了一點藥膏輕輕擦在他右肩那個自己的咬痕上。「好像咬得太大力了...」雖然說是因為他的進攻太猛烈才忍不住出口的，但望海風斗還是有點心疼 。

  
「誒？我為什麼要心疼他？」望海風斗又伸手挖了一點藥膏。

  
「因為愛啊」

  
「啊啊啊啊啊！！！」被突然拉倒，望海風斗靠在瀬戸和也身上嚇得大叫。

  
「早安」瀬戸和也把驚魂未定的望海風斗提上來，輕輕在他額頭上留下一吻。

  
「你早就起來了吧！」望海風斗捏著他削瘦的臉頰扯了扯。看著一臉不置可否的瀬戸和也，望海風斗只想揍飛這個傢伙。

  
瀬戸和也只是微笑地在望海風斗唇上親了一下。

  
“不這樣怎麼看到你嬌羞得可愛的樣子”

  
「走開啦！你還沒刷牙誒！」望海風斗嫌棄地推開他的臉。

  
看著他又貼過來，望海風斗揉了揉他的臉「既然醒了還不快起床？」

  
「のぞさん～」瀬戸和也在望海風斗的肩窩裡磨蹭，吐出的氣息噴在望海風斗頸側的皮膚上。

  
「幹嘛」望海風斗摟著他的脖頸，沒好氣地問著。

  
「你昨天答應我的事還記得吧？」瀬戸和也在身上人的頸側細細密密地吻著，緊緊摟著他的腰，手臂發力，上下換位。

  
「嗯...」望海風斗眼睛上飄，回憶著到底答應了這個傢伙什麼。

  
「忘記了也沒關係的」瀬戸かずや露出隱含失望的笑容。

  
「誒誒等等」抓住欲起身人的手臂，望海風斗不想讓他失望「我我快想起來了」忍不住在他光裸的胸肌上摸了兩把“啊...気持ちいいヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ”

  
暗暗微笑，瀬戸和也樂意至極地一手撐頭，一手扣住望海風斗的腰，側臥在他身旁。

  
「一起打網球？」腰被捏了一下。

  
「一起做飯？」嘴唇被重啄了一下。

  
「不然你給個提示嘛」不滿地撇了撇嘴角。

  
「不用說，直接來吧！」瀬戸和也覆在望海風斗身上，手抓著他的灰色棉質居家服下擺就要往上提。

  
「誒誒等等！你要幹嘛？！」望海風斗驚慌地抵擋住他。

  
直直看著他的眼睛「幫你恢復記憶，而且，這樣不公平」那件衣服離開主人的身體後，安靜地躺在地上。望海風斗還來不及反應，嘴唇就被攫住了。

  
肌膚相貼，綿長的吻結束了。

  
「到底是什麼事？」望海風斗氣息有些不穩，但顯然對於自己不記得的承諾很是好奇。

  
「...」瀬戸和也靠在他的耳邊小聲嘀咕。拉開距離，看到變成番茄的望海風斗，嘴角的幅度越來越大。

  
「我...我怎麼可能答應你這種事！」望海風斗出了點力推搡著他的胸膛。這種羞恥的事自己怎麼可能會應允？

  
「不是說好了，我跟だいもん換位一次，今天就隨便我的嗎？」瀬戸和也用力把望海風斗扣在懷裡，有點委屈地說。

  
轟...望海風斗想起來了...

不甘心又是被壓的那個，望海風斗昨晚又一次被吃乾抹淨後正式提出抗議。瀬戸和也意外地接受了，他願意跟望海風斗換位試試看，但條件是今天望海風斗必須滿足他提出的要求。

  
望海風斗想起每次放肆激情的隔天，腰痠腿麻的都不像是自己的，瀬戸和也怎麼可能有力氣再提什麼羞恥的要求，應該就是打掃、洗衣、做飯這些平常他包攬的家事吧，頂多讓他吃吃豆腐，也都還可以接受嘛。

  
於是乎，望海風斗羞恥地搖了後半個晚上。

“但也算滿足他的心願了嘛！”瀬戸和也覺得生活如此美好。

  
看著望海風斗變化多端的表情，忍不住笑出聲來。

  
「笑什麼？」癟癟嘴，望海風斗推了一下他的肩膀。

  
「沒有，只是覺得望海さん很可愛」瀬戸和也在他的唇上輕輕一吻。

  
「什麼鬼...趕快起床啦！」嫌棄地翻了翻白眼。

  
「喔。那我要吃早餐。」瀬戸和也舒服地側臥在床上，開始提出要求。

  
「好～但你不是應該先去刷牙洗臉嗎？」望海風斗打開衣櫃，重新拿了一件衣服套上。

  
「你帶我去。」理所當然的語氣再配上無害的笑容，瀬戸和也朝他伸出手。

  
「雖然說好了，但是，可以不要這麼欠揍嗎？」望海風斗回到床邊，給了他一個爆栗。

  
「好痛！」揉了揉後腦勺，就算被揍了，瀬戸和也還是覺得今天的心情很好。

  
「還有，不准提奇怪的要求！」望海風斗把他扶下床，像哄小孩一樣拍了拍他的屁股。「好了，快點去吧！」

  
「幹嘛？」看他好像不樂意地癟嘴，望海風斗捏了捏他光裸緊實的腰。

  
轉身抱著望海風斗撒嬌，「我剛剛明明說了要你帶我去的...」瀬戸和也在他的頸側蹭了幾下。

  
回抱住他，「剛剛不是說了嗎？」望海風斗忍不住翻了翻白眼，「不准提奇怪的要求！」。

  
「這個哪裡奇怪啊？」不滿地看著望海風斗。

  
「好手好腳的要別人帶你去不奇怪嗎？」望海風斗推開他，「想吃早餐的話就快一點！」撥開他又摸上來的手，邊走邊說地走出房門。

  
「那剛剛說好的圍裙要記得喔！」瀬戸和也朝著準備帶上房門的背影朗聲提醒。

  
「就說了不准提奇怪的要求！」


End file.
